Voldemorts Back: Sequal to Pureblood Or Mudblood!
by hope1090
Summary: He's back and Harry's stuck in the graveyard what happen before all this isn't important. Voldemort tells Harry of Hope's past and a specail dagger will Harry ever look at Hope the same way again?


**Voldemort is Back**

_The Knife of Slytherin And a Deadly Sister_

Lord Voldemort had risen again. Voldemort looked from Harry to his own body, a cold smile splitting across his snake-like face. Wormtail took a few steps closer to his 'lord', bowing deeply before the dark wizard, body shaking with fear. A long white arm reached out and caressed his servant's head.

"You have done well Wormtail- for a pathetic piece of filth, you have done well…"

The Dark Lord turned his attention back to his captive, the malicious smile growing wider with each massing moment.

"Harry Potter… We meet again." Harry shuttered at the high voice of Voldemort. "Wormtail, your arm."

Overjoyed Wormtail moved closer to his master, sticking out his severed arm.

"Your OTHER arm and return to me my wand… good boy- now hold still," Sulking Wormtail gave Voldemort his branded arm. His master rolled back his sleeve revealing the Dark Mark, "they'll know I'm back, my 'loyal' servants will return to my side…" the small man yelled as the Dark Lord pushed down on his mark, Voldemort glanced over his shoulder and smiled at Harry. "I'm going to enjoy this, Potter."

------------------

The Death Eaters bowed before their newly reincarnated master, Harry watched with horror as he circled them one by one.

"Thirteen years… thirteen years since we last meet. Yet you answer my call as though it was yesterday… we are still united under the Dark Mark, then! Or are we?" A couple Death Eaters flinched at the sudden change of tone. "There is a stench of guilt upon the air…" More Death Eaters flinched as his voice began to rise. "I see you all, whole and healthy, with your powers intact- and I ask myself… why did this 'loyal' group if wizard come to aid their master, to whom they swore eternal loyalty?" Harry didn't like where this was going and neither did the Death Eaters.

"And I answered myself- they must believed me dead. Gone from this world! You retreat into my enemies hands- pleading that you were under the Imperius Curse!" Voldemorts voice was at this point no more then a hiss.

One of the bystanders flung themselves to the ground, begging for their lord's forgiveness. The Dark Lord let out a cruel laugh, as the man was tortured under the Cruciatus Curse.

"Get up, Avery. I do not forgive- never forget that! For thirteen long years I waited and not ONE of you showed any loyalty to me," Voldemort looked down at the sniveling Wormtail. "He was the only one who did such an act- BUT ONLY OUT OF FEAR!"

The small mouse-like man retreated a way's back. The Dark Lord Motioned for his petty servant to come closer and reluctantly Wormtail did so.

"Consider it a gift for you pathetic work." He raised his Yew wand and tapped the stump of Wormtail's arm. Rat man watched in wonder as a new moonlighten arm formed it's self where his old dirty one had once been.

"Oh thank you! Thank you!" He fell to the ground and kissed Voldemorts robes, Harry sneered in disgust.

Wormtail quickly stood back up and took his place amongst the other dark witch's and wizards. The Dark Lord turned his attention back to his supporters who now awaited their new orders.

"You are probably wondering what happened to my on THAT night I disappeared but that my dear comrades is for another day, for now you must know of what I have heard and learned. First! The Knife of Slytherin and a relative of mine… Lucius please step forward," a hooded figure did as he was told and slowly made his away over the Dark Lord. "Reveal your self to me."

Malfoy did has he was told and gracefully pulled down the hood of his cloak, revealing the emotionless face of Lucius Malfoy.

"You've barley changed since the day I vanished. Tell me did you do as was instructed? You adopted the girl?"

Lucius bowed his head but eyes never broke contact.

"Yes my lord I did, as was told. She's watching the tournament as we speak."

Harry listened closely to what they had to say- it could save his life. _Adopted? Are they talking about Hope?_ Voldemort read Harry's mind, a malicious smile spread across his face.

"You named her Hope, Lucius? How unlike you."

"She came with the name, my lord, I did not choose it as you instructed- and also as instructed she does not know…"

"Wait a minute!" All eye's turned on Harry, "W-why are you talking about Hope?"

Voldemort slowly turned to face Potter, red snake eyes gleaming with enjoyment.

"Because Harry Potter your little friend Hope is my younger sister." WHAT! Was the answer from Harry and the rest of the Death Eaters. "Surprised? I should think so… we don't look that much alike but she has my mother's eyes and THAT mans looks. You killed him right? Good…"

"Hold on- how is this possible? You mother died giving birth to you!" Harry was confused nothing was making sense.

"That's what I thought until I herd rumors- rumors of which told of a poor women who was dating a well off wizard. Funny, my mother seemed to like the type that was out of her reach…" Voldemort mumbled the last bit to him self, "Hope was born soon after the rumors started and THATS when she died. My whorish mother finally kicked the bucket as Muggles say…. So I guess that means Hope needs a change of name. From Hope Malfoy to… Hope Riddle."

_No… no it's not possible, Hope can't be- she's not like him at all… She…_ Harry's mind was going a mile a minute nothing was adding up any more. The Dark Lord laughed, his high cold laugh ringing throughout graveyard.

"But enough of this, let me now tell you of something _new_ I have learned about," the Death Eaters listened intently to what their lord had to tell them, not one took their eyes off of him, "I have learned about something that the founders of Hogwarts left behind- it was meant to be a lost secret but Malfoy JR. helped me to rediscover it!"

Malfoy sir looked rather proud at this fact, his smile haughty and triumphant. Harry's mind stopped trying to work things out it was just too hard. _Just go with the flow as Muggles say…_

"Draco discovered the _Knife of Slytherin_! A weapon made by the founder HIMSELF all those many years ago- thought to be lost along with the rest of the other two," the Death Eaters began to talk quietly amongst themselves but where silenced by wave of theirs master's hand, "the other two are still lost but they will soon be found…. Won't they?"

Voldemort gave his followers a look so cold that each one had to back a few feet away, heads nodding violently- one Death Eater barley had the strength to ask his 'lord' a question,

"M-my lord… w-what are the other t-t-two and weren't their f-four f-founders?"

Voldemort turned on his follower, a cold smile upon his snake-like face.

"Yess… there were… Slytherin the dagger belonged to and Gryffindor his sword… Draco pulled the knife out while Harry here the sword… each to his or her own house. One can only retrieve these items if one has the founder's… quality. For example! I could pull the knife but not the sword... understand?" the Death Eaters nodded.

"Good… now only two where in Hogwarts territory the others lost to time. Do want to know of the other wondrous creations the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw left behind?" the nodded again, the Dark Lord rounded upon Harry.

"What about you, _mister_ Potter? Oh wait- your going to hear it any way… heheheh…" Voldemort gazed down at his 'loyal' Death Eaters and gave them all a satisfactory smile.

"The Shield of Helga Hufflepuff and the Spear of Rowena Ravenclaw! I, Lord Voldemort will possess ALL the founder's weapons then- I will be…. invincible!"

This was officially the WORST day of Harry's life and this was just the beginning.

* * *

_Author: Hope you all liked this new short sequal to Pure Blood Or Mudblood, this is the only part of this story it's kinda a summ-up of what happens in Hope's 4th year... even though HOPE wasn't in this at all... her name was in her but that's not the point! So year 5th will come and I can't wait! Umbridge... I'm going have fun with her and these founders object... WHY DID I MAKE THEM! ARGH! This makes my story even HARDER to write!!!!! ARGH!!!!!_


End file.
